The Beginning Of Lily Luna Potter
by flechette mango
Summary: The famous Harry Potter's only daughter has started school! Read, rate and review! Enjoy! :D
1. On the train

**Harry Potter's Lily Luna**

**Read and review please! :)

* * *

**

I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and waved out to my parents as the train left the station. I was walking along the corridor with Albus my brother when suddenly he ran off.

Calling after me, he said "I've spotted my friends. You go find an empty compartment. Don't worry, you'll be fine.

This was not like him to just ditch me like that. But oh well, I guess all brothers do that when they enter high school. I promised myself that I wouldn't be so lazy and mean like that next year…

I went from compartment to compartment, looking for an empty one, or one with friendly looking people. Looking into one, there was a group of people who looked like from a few years above me, chatting away. One of them, a girl with long, dark brown hair, turnsed around and stared at me with scowling eyes. Creepy… No. That was definitely not the right place to be...

Peering into another one, I saw a small girl, who had to be in my grade. She was reading a magazine called _THE DAILY MAGIC _and was concentrating a lot because she didn't look up as I knocked the compartment door. Only did I knock again, this time louder, did she see unglue herself from the magazine and see me.

"Hi," I started, opening the door. "Um. The other compartments are full so would you mind if I come in here?"

**This was a really short chapter, but don't worry, the next one shall be longer!**

**REVIEW if you haven't already! :D

* * *

  
**


	2. Finding a new friend

**2nd chapter... Bit longer?**

**Read! Review! Then Relax!~**

**

* * *

**

"Mm…" she grunted so I took that as a yes.

"Thanks."

The girl continued staring at the magazine and didn't say a word, which I thought was quite rude. Well I wasn't going to let her spoil my first day I decided to break the ice.

"I'm Lily. Are you a first year as well?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

I stared out the window and watched as the trees rolled past. After getting bored at the scenery, I looked down and saw a small hot pink handbag; belonging to the girl (she still hadn't told me her name yet!) On the front were some letters that spelt the name Valerii. I guessed that that was her name.

I decided to try my second attempt to get a conversation started but at that moment a group of 3rd years opened our cabin door. I recognised one of them as my brother, Albus.

"Yeah that's my sister," he said to the group. "Her names Lily." Then he turned to me. " Lily, these are my friends."

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"The train's almost arriving soon so I guess you should get changed into your robes. I'll see you later!"

"Bye."

I realised the girl didn't look up when that group came along, but suddenly, she lifted her head up and looked at me with her pale brown eyes.

"Is that your brother?"

Shocked by her sudden talking, I stammered "U-um, y-yes?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read on to the next chapter!**


	3. Arriving at the destination

**Time to start disclaimers!**

**Yipee.**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever etc. etc. own Harry Potter... :(

* * *

**

Valerii stared at me with huge eyes.

"WOW! Are you serious? Albus Potter… Albus Potter…Does that mean that your dad is Harry Potter!"

:"Yeah I guess so… But how did u know my brother's name?"

"Albus was the 2nd person in the whole history of Hogwarts to play in the quidditch team when he was in 1st grade! Of course I know him! Look! He's even in the Daily Magic!"

She pointed towards a smile photograph of Albus. He was holding a big, shiny golden trophy cup, swinging it around and showing it off to the audience.

"Yeah that's him."

Valerii was so talkative all of a sudden.

"That is so cool! You must be really proud of him! By the way, my name is Valerii. Valerii Spindles. You're Lily, right?

"Uh huh. I'm a first year. You are too aren't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry for ignoring you just then. I was being really mean weren't I? It's just that I'm not really excited about going on the train with no one that I know. I'm feeling homesick already and we haven't got to school yet!"

"I know how you feel. But lucky for me I've got my brothers, although they prefer to travel with _their _friends. Anyways I think we should change into our school robes now. We're almost arriving."

*AFTER SOME WHILE…*

As the train chugged closer and closer to the platform at Hogwarts, I could see the big bushy figure of Hagrid up ahead. Everyone was leaning out the window, trying to get their first glimpse of the Hogwarts School without being pushed over by everyone else.

Finally the train stopped and a whole bunch of very excited 1st years got off the train and followed Hagrid towards the lake.

Hagrid's beard was of a whiteish-grey colour and he had a big grin on his face.

Albus spotted me and me and Valerii, and told us that they would be going by carriages, and not boats.

Hagrid spotted us and said in his booming voice " How are yer goin' Albus? Excite' 'bout yer 3rd year? N' you mus' be Lily Potter. Look just like yer mother. Hope yer ready too for yer firs' year."

"Yeah I'm really excited about this year. What about you Lily?"

"Same."

"Well I'm going to the carriages now. See you later!

Albus turned towards another road and headed off with the rest of the school.

"I haven't seen yer other brother, James, around here yet. Still getting' up to mischief I bet." Then he shouted to the 1st years "Firs' years this way! Follow me! Don't get lost already!

"Yes. My mum wasn't very happy about his report card last year."

The narrow path we had been walking on suddenly turned into a huge black lake.

Valerii and I stepped onto one of the hundreds of rowboats waiting for us at the river bank with two other 1st years. As Hagrid shouted "FORWARD", the boat started rowing by itself. There was a murmur of gasps and excited chatter as the boat floated gently towards the towering castle.

Finally we arrived on the other side of the river and I carefully stepped off the boat. The moment had come and Hagrid escorted us inside the entrance hall of the castle, were we met a stern looking woman with a tight bun sitting on her head. Albus had told me about this teacher. Professor McGanagally. **(Not to be confused with McGonagall!)**

She was wearing long flowing dark green robes which fell to the ground. Her voice sounded just as stern as her appearance. " Follow me first years. Thankyou Hagrid for escorting them here. Now, very soon we will be going inside the Great Hall for the start of term banquet and the sorting of houses. Your house will be like your family and you will do everything with the people of your house. Please wait a moment here. I'll collect you when we are ready."

There were gasps everywhere as the 1st years stared in wonder at the flaming torches on the walls, the magnificent marble staircase, and the vastness of the entrance hall.

For the students who didn't know what the sorting was, was looking pretty nervous. My brothers told me what the sorting was, and what the four houses were. The four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Albus was in Ravenclaw while James was in Gryffindor.

Valerii, who was standing nervously next to me, whispered "my sister in the 4th year told me Ravenclaw was the best house. I hope I get in the same house as her! What do you think?"

"I actually don't know. My brothers are in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I guess Hufflepuff would be ok… but I definitely hope I'm not in Slytherin.

At this point, McGanagally came, silenced us, and told us to walk inside the door of the Hall.

* * *

**Hope this story was better… it's longer!**

**Chapter 4 flying into your computer screens with a click of a button!**

**Review! :D  
**


	4. candles, tables and a hat

**Now that you have reached this page, YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**Greatly appreciated! :)  
**

**Well I guess this is the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Walking into the hall, everyone's gaze fell upon what was supposed to be a roof. Instead of the ceiling, there were thousands of tiny little rainbow candles just floating there. There was a long silence as we continued to wonder about these candles.

Valerii broke the silence with a whisper. "My sister told me that when she first came here, the candles were actually only plain yellow! But several students played a joke at breakfast and turned these candles rainbow. No one really bothered to change it back.

"James told me that those candles floated in the sky because thousands of ghosts held them up, although I don't think that is true."

After a while people started chatting excitedly as they spotted their family members and friends. I spotted Albus at one table; he waved to me, and James, who gave me the thumbs up.

On the same table as Albus were Rose, and Roxanne, 2 of my cousins. On James' table I saw Fred and Hugo, 2 of my other cousins. Molly and Lucy were seated at the Hufflepuff table; they were just ANOTHER pair of cousins. And last of all, in Slytherin, were Dominique and Louis.

Suddenly, Valerii spotted her sister. As she jumped up and down to get her attention, her curly brown hair jumped with her, and called out "Hi Sophii!" Surprisingly, that girl looked familiar and I realised that Sophii was that girl who gave me that evil glare on the train… That was Valerii's sister? Well, I guess there are some similar features…

"That's my sister over there. She said that if I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, I would have to tell the hat that I wanted to be in that house."

"Mm… yeah that's what Albus told me to. But it's the hat that really chooses. Look! Professor McGanagally has taken out the sorting hat! Wow! That hat must be really old! I'm getting so nervous now!"

"Silence please. SILENCE! There will be time for rejoicing later. Now, as I call out your name, would you please come forward as we sort you into the right house. "Firstly, we have Addo, Jenna."

There was lot's of chattering through the crowd. I heard snippets of words like "the hat" and "singing".

McGanagally continued. "Yes the hat will not be singing tonight because someone, (she scanned the crowd as if looking for someone) has damaged the hat. It will be repaired as soon as possible."

McGanagally placed the dusty hat onto Jenna's frizzy afro hair with not much success. At last, the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw! And Jenna went skipping happily to the Ravenclaw table.

This continued on 'till it was almost my turn, and then McGanagally announced "Potter, Lily."

Students started chattering again as the hat was place on my head. The famous Harry Potter's only daughter had come to Hogwarts. Where will she will placed?

* * *

**Come on!**

**Press that little 'Review' button, and all will be fine...  
**


	5. Sorting between 4 and the feast

**Thanks for tuning into this page! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

I could hear the hat talking while millions of people stared at me.

"Hm… Yes… I see… Another Potter. So you want to be in Gryffindor do you? Yes you do have a lot of courage, and a clever mind. You have a kind heart, but can be very evil sometimes… Hm… tricky… Where to put you…"

There was a long silence and I thought the hat had fallen asleep until it shouted

"Gryffindor!"

McGanagally lifted the hat off my head as the people from Gryffindor cheered and clapped. I went and sat down near some another first years and I waved at James, who was on the same table as me.

Not long after, was Valerii's turn, and when McGanagally announced "Spindles, Valerii," Valerii walked happily but nervously to the stool and sat down.

After concentrating for a while, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Valerii skipped to my table and sat down next to me with a smile.

After the sorting was finished, the headmaster, Professor Montgomery came forward and addressed everyone with a warm welcome.

"Welcome back to another year full of surprises, fun and hard work. Now, I won't keep you any longer from your delicious food, but we have a new staff member here today, please welcome, Professor Poss!"

Professor Poss stood up from her seat and waved. She was an elderly woman with long frizzy grey hair and a big smile.

"Yes, Professor Poss will take herbology. Professor Longbottom has taken leave to discover some new plants on the other side of this world. We are unsure of his arrival yet, so unil then, please leave your enquiries to Professor Poss.

There were groans everywhere in the crowd but when the head master said "Let the feast begin!" everyone cheered up and started eating the food that had magically appeared in front of them. There were masses of food and Valerii and I stuffed them in our mouths straight away, while gulping down pumpkin juice. Some confused first years still were rigid with amazement and stared at the food that had come so suddenly.

After that delightful feast, the prefects escorted us to our common rooms. When we came to a portrait of a fat lady, Greg Donald said "Poppy seed" and the Fat Lady smiled, then swung open to reveal the long-awaited Gryffindor common room.

Our luggage and possessions were already there and I flopped onto the bed. I shared a dormitory with Valerii and 3 other girls, Ashleigh, Marina and Josephine.

The four poster bed was so soft and fluffy and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

zzZZZ…

* * *

**HAHAHA**

**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Review!  
**


	6. Meeting Kwynne

**Disclaimer: (do I have to do this every time!) I do not own Harrry Pottter**

**READ! oh and review  


* * *

**

I woke up the sound of excited chatter from Ashleigh and Marina.

My watch told me that it was only 7:00, and in 1 hour's time, I would be heading down to breakfast.

Marina saw me sit up and said "good morning, Lily. You're awake."

"Valerii and Josephine are still sleeping" Ashleigh added.

Marina Knightly was a tall girl with long red hair like mine. She had lots of freckles and cute dimples on her cheeks.

Ashleigh Jones was a girl about my height with short, spiky black hair and always a smile on her face.

Looking over, I saw Valerii and Josephine, still in their beauty sleep.

Josephine was a skinny and freakishly tall girl who had very frizzy black hair. She also had wonky square glasses

After about 10 ten minutes, both of them coincidentally woke up at the same time, with a huge yawn.

All five of us walked out the door of the common room and down some flight of stairs to the Great Hall.

As I sat down to eat, A girl with very heavy makeup (lots of eyeliner, thick lipstick, eye shadow, blush etc.) and her group of friend came to me.

"Oh so its another Potter. Lily, right? I'm Kwynne Malfoy. From Slytherin. This is Jason, Wilson, and Aliscon." She pointed to the people around her.

The girl, Aliscon, also had very heavy makeup.

"See you around, Potter."

When they had gone, Valerii leaned over and said "They sound nasty! They look nasty! And look at their horrible makeup! I wonder what her problem is!"

"She said her name was Kwynne Malfoy right?" I said

"Yes…"

"Then she must be Scorpius Malfoy's sister and Draco Malfoy's daughter!"

"Who's Scorpius and Draco?"

"Draco was my dad's enemy when he was at school. Scorpius is his son... Oh great. Now Kwynne is going to pester me forever."

****After Breakky****

After breakfast, Valerii and I walked around the school trying to find out first class. Transfiguration.

When we arrived, everyone else in the class was already seated but there was no teacher at the front desk. All we saw was a small white bunny.

"Phew. We made it." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're late Miss Potter and Miss Spindles." said a strict new voice.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

** Sorry for any typos and stuff!**

**Anyways reviews would be good! **


	7. Pickleheads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**By the way, Kwynne is pronounced Kwin-ee(Don't ask me where I got that name from!)  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

We froze. Then we slowly looked up to the front desk. Then cute little bunny had gone. Instead, an overgrown giant/man was standing there, hands on hips.

Valerii started explaining in a wimpy voice.

"We're very sorry Professor Pickleheads. We got lost. Err… we didn't realise you were um… that er…bunny…"

He sat down with a _thump _on his tiny little wooden chair and shouted "SIT DOWN!"

We were scared to death so we quickly found two empty seats at the back of the room, seated ourselves, and took our books out, ready to take notes.

"Good morning, my unfortunate class. First things first. I DO NOT believe in writing. I NEVER write. I like to do things hands on. So everyone, pack up your things and get your wands out... Hey you, you over there, STOP WRITING ON THE DESK!"

The boy, Shaun McBerry, looked up immediately and his face had turned white.

"Hey what's you name?"

"…Shaun"

"Shaun who?

"Sh-Shaun McBerry..."

"Shaun McBerry eh? Co-operate in this class, AND WE WILL GET BE VERY GOOD FRIENDS!

As if anyone wanted to be friends with him!

"OK. Let's start with the basics. Turning a feather into a bird. Everyone, come up and get yourselves a feather. "

Turning a feather into a bird? How is that BASIC?

By the end of the class, no one could do it, (apart from a boy who turned his feather into a chicken leg) and Professor Pickleheads was fuming. He kept screaming things like "IMAGINE THE BIRD! IMAGINE THE BIRD!"

Everyone was frightened. I remember my dad telling me that there was a teacher at Hogwarts called Professor Snape and that he was his arch enemy. That was until he realised that Snape had been trying to protect him all these years, and that Snape actually had a very kind heart.

It was hard to imagine Pickleheads being friendly with anyone...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**And again, sorry for any typos.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	8. The rest of the day

**Please read! And afterwards, don't forget to click that little 'Review' button down the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, I don't own harry potter, I don't own harry potter.**

**This chapter is longer!

* * *

**

After a horrifying lesson of transfiguration, a class full of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs hurriedly ran to their next class, eager to get away from that giant.

"Hey Lily, what's our next class?" Valerii asked me.

"Um… Let's see. After transfiguration, we have double potions in the dungeons with the Ravenclaws."

"Ok, come on we don't want to be late again."

Walking into the dungeons, I could smell a lovely scent, like all the world's most scented flowers rolled into one. Beside's that, the dungeons was a cold place, and I wrapped my robes closer to me.

The teacher at the front was recognisable as Professor McGanagally. Today, she was dressed in long flowing magenta robes.

"Settle down, settle down." She said in a firm voice.

The class fell silent.

"Ok. Firstly, welcome to Hogwarts and your first year, where you will have your first taste in wizardry. Today, we will be making Rosapella. Does anyone know what it does if drunk?"

A hand immediately shot up. This hand belonged to a tall skinny boy with short messy brown hair. He had lots of freckles and had hazel coloured eyes. He was the one that managed to do something with his feather in the class before/

"Yes Mr-"

"Frego. Petey Frego. When Rosapella is drunk, the drinker will feel drowsy, and then faint in just a couple of minutes. This potion is extremely harmful, and may cause a person to never wake up.

"Absolutely correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Petey smiled and earned a pat on the back from another Gryffindor.

The rest of the lesson went on with everyone ATTEMPTING to make Rosapella by following the instructions on the board.

No one succeeded except for Petey (again!), who received a smile from McGanagally, and also 15 points for Gryffindor.

Potions was followed by double Herbology with Professor Longbottom and the Slytherins, who happened to be my dad's friend at school (Longbottom I mean. No the slytherins!). Obviously, Professor Longbottom had arrived earlier than expected from his world trip, so Professor Poss was no where to be seen.

In that lesson, he taught us about his favourite plant, the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. _It had a sinister look to it, and it was breathing slightly.

"The _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _is an extremely rare plant, and it was given to me about 20 years ago by my Great Uncle Algie. "

Several Slytherins sniggered. These people were Kwynne and her group.

Kwynne spoke up. "So what's it do, huh? Stand there like a statue? Does it bite people's head's off? Huh?"

Longbottom spoke with a frown on his face. "It's an amazing plant with a wonderful defensive mechanism. Would you like to come over here and test it with this quill?"

Kwynne went forward with a sly smile and took the quill.

"Just gently poke the plant with that."

Kwynne gave the plant a sharp poke, and liquid squirted from every boil of the plant. The liquid was of a yucky green colour, and it had squirted over everyone, but Kwynne got most of it. She was standing there looking awfully shocked, while the rest of the class rolled around the floor laughing.

Longbottom was laughing the loudest, and it seemed as though he could stop. "Hahaha. So what do you have to say about the plant now, Miss-"

"Malfoy, Kwynne Malfoy."

Kwynne walked back to her group with a grimace.

"_Scougify_!" Longbottom shouted with glee, and all the stinksap vanished.

The last lesson of the day was Divination, with Professor Deelawney. Professor Deelawney had huge diamond shaped glasses, and extremely straight long blond hair, that was in a red polka dot bandana.

She handed out teacups and a old, tatty looking book entitled _Divination: for beginners. _

"Are you all in pairs? Good. Now I want to look into that teacup, and tell your partner what you see in those tea leaves. Then, look into your text book and find the meaning behind it. Chop chop!"

I stared into my cup. "Um… ok… I think I see… a star. So what does that mean?"

Valerii eagerly flicked through her book until she found the right page. "Well I think it means you will get something like a present or something. Right. My tealeaves looks something like a shirt… What's that mean?"

"Shirt, shirt, shirt," I muttered under my breath. "Aha! Ok. Seeing a shirt means you will get something that you have always wanted. That's a good sign! We're both going to get something!"

"Ok class," Deelawney said at the end of the lesson "I want you all to write a half a foot long essay on the topic 'tealeaves and its uses in Divination'. Due tomorrow."

"That's the first piece of homework we've got today! I thought it would be homework free today!"I said to Valerii after class.

"Yeah, I think we should get started on it straight after dinner. We don't know how long it would take us." She said in reply.

* * *

**Ok. Now that you have read it, give me a review to tell me what you don't like, what you do like, and what you think is weird.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**REVIEW! (please)  
**


	9. The autograph and the owl

**You have come to this page. So you MUST read it!**

**What you must also do is REVIEW!**

**Come one now! It won't hurt!... much...**

**Anyways! Read and review!**

**discliamer: I don't own hp. What would happen if I did?  
**

**

* * *

**

At dinner, Valerii and I were approached by Petey Frego.

"Hi. Err... I'm Petey Frego and-"

"We know." the we said together.

"Well, anyways, I was hoping that you could, er, give my brother an autograph?"

"You want MY autograph?

"Ye-NO. no. My 7 year old brother wants, um, your dad's autograph, so-er... maybe you could get him one? He's a huge fan of your dad."

I was bewildered but accepted all the same. "Oh-oh yeah sure. I'll ask him for one tomorrow. I'll borrow one of the school's owls."

"Thanks-thanks a lot! I'm sure my brother would be really happy. Well, see you! Oh, and my brother's name is Josie."

"Bye."

Valerii turned to me. "He sounds like HE wants the autograph! Not his brother! I doubt his brother would even know who your dad is!"

"Yeah well, I'll give it to him all the same."

****the Gryffindor common room****

"Hey! What's this?" I eyed a small dark figure near my dorm window.

Going closer, I saw that it was an owl. A small pure white snowy owl with a golden beak.

I squealed with excitement.

"Val! Valerii! Come here! I got- I got an owl!"

Valerii came rushing into the room, puffing.

"Woah, that's so cool! It's beautiful!" she squealed with delight.

I nodded in agreement as I saw a letter near the owl. I quickly teared it open and started reading in a loud voice:

_Dear Lily,  
Congratulations on starting school!  
I saw an owl in the shop window yesterday, and that owl reminded me very much of that owl I owned a long time ago.  
That owl was a faithful friend to me, and was very loyal.  
So you remember me telling you of this certain owl?  
Anyway, I've bought it for you because it brought back so many memories.  
I hope you take care of it well! (I know you will!)  
Love, your dad  
P.S The owl is a female_

" Ooh, now I want one!" Valerii exclaimed with delight. "My sister has one, but she never let's me use it. I'm going to get my parents to get me one too! Hey, can I burrow her to mail my parents?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to write back now. Oh, and tell him about Petey's autograph."

"Petey's BROTHER'S autograph."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So what are you going to call her?"

"Hmm... What about... Valentina?"

"That's a bit weird don't you think? Reminds me of Valentine's Day... Oh well, your choice! Now let's go write those letters, shall we?"

We went back to the common room and started writing on some parchment:

_Dear dad,  
thanks for the awesome owl.  
I've decided to name her Valentina. (please don't ask me why.)  
Say hi to mum for me!  
Love, Lily  
P.S A boy in my grade's little brother wants your autograph. Could you send it tomorrow?  
Thanks. Oh. His name is Josie Frego. _

I sealed it and put it aside, waiting for Valerii to finish her letter._  
_

"Yep, I'm done," she said as she handed me the letter. "I've asked for a white owl with brown patches!"

I took the letter from her and gave both letters to Valentina. " Brown patches? ... Cool."

* * *

**Teehee another short chapter!  
**

**By the way, the name Valentine was suggested by my friend - maxxie luver  
**

**ANYWAYS you know the drill.  
**

**That REVIEW button is SCREAMING for you to press it!**

**Come on! just put your little cursor to the button and 'click!'**


	10. Happenings at breakfast

**Hi there!**

**OK... since you are here, all you have to do, is read the story, and review!**

**Easy, huh?**

**Anyone could do it**

**Disclaimer: i haven't owned Harry Potter, I am not owning Harry Potter, and I never will own Harry Potter (most probably!)

* * *

**At breakfast in the morning the next day, Petey Frego was sitting close to Valerii and I, awaiting the autograph.

Suddenly, a vast flock of owls flew into the Great Hall, and pelted everyone with mail from their friends or relatives, or from the _Daily Prophet_.

A snowy owl came to a halt in front of me, and held out its leg so I could take the mail from her. There was one for me, and one for Valerii.

I hastedly opened my envelope and read:

_Dear Lily,  
Your mother thinks that you have a weird taste in names.  
If it were up to her, she says she would have named the owl Hedwig Jr.  
Personally, I think that's even worse than Valentina.  
But don't worry, Valentina isn't so bad.  
Do you remember the names your brothers gave their owls?  
Love, your dad  
P.S Behind this letter is the autograph you promised Josie._

Valerii leaned over the table and said "My dad's buying the owl soon. He says he can't promise a white owl with brown patches, but he will try. Hey, do you have that autograph?_"  
_

"Oh yeah, I do. I'll just give it to him now..."

I walked up to Petey and handed him the autograph, receiving a wide smile from him. "Well, here's the autograph you asked for."

"Thanks so much! I always- I-I mean MY BROTHER always wanted one. Thanks, Lily!"

"No problem."

I walked away from a grinning Petey.

"So how was his reaction?" asked Valerii.

"Well, as you can see from that huge smile of his, he's very happy. Even if it IS for his brother..."

"Hey Lily! Is that YOUR owl over there?" called a familiar voice.

I turned around.

James and Albus Potter came up to me.

"Yes, it is. Oh, and those names you gave your owls, they're horrible!"

"Yes, you've told us that already, Lily. We were only joking around! Well at least I was... " Albus said and cast a side-ways glance at James

"Then why do you change they're names?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't! Chicken would only answer to the name Chicken, so it was impossible to change!"

James smiled and asked me, "So what is the name of your owl, huh? I bet it's even worse than the name, Dung."

I smiled back and said "My owl's name is better than both of your name added together. It's Valentina."

James and Albus' cheeks were bulging, as they tried not to laugh. Finally, they failed, and LITERALLY, rolled on the floor laughing, causing people to have to jump over them to get out of the Hall. Students looked at them with digust, and one of them tried to hex James and Albus, but failed.

When they recovered, I had already left the Hall ready to start my 3rd day at Hogwarts, and decided not to care about what they thought. They were such children.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? DID YOU EVEN READ IT AT ALL?**

**WELL?**

**Please review!**

**Just click this little button down here :)  
**

**V  
**


	11. Ze 'Orrible Hippogriff Dizaster

**Hey everyone sorry for the SUPER long wait, but my life is pretty much like this:**

**~Homework, sleep, homework, eat, homework, school, homework~**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will have not owned Harry Potter...**

* * *

It was a wonderful, bright day as me and Valerii across the grounds for our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

A smaller version of Hagrid and Madame Maxime were smiling at the students as the Gryfindors and Ravenclaws gathered around her huge figure.

"Well, you must be ze first years, eh? Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you learn az much abou' magical creatures and how to care for zem while you are 'ere. I am Professor Maxime. You may have heard about my mother, Olympe Maxime, who was ze Headmistress of the school, Beauxbatons," said Professor Maxime with a distinct french accent, most possibly from her mother.

"Tozay, however, we will be learning abou' an amazin' creature near ze forest," she continued, pointing a long chubby finger at the trees. "Follo' me, clasz."

Everyone followed walked for a few minutes into the forest until they reached a clearing, and in the middle, there stood a magnificent greyish coloured... er... bird?

"Don't stand too cloze, now!"

A few people stepped back hastily.

"Now, can aneeone tell me what zis magnifque creature is?"

Something popped into my head just that second. Was it? Yes! It was a Hippogriff! My dad had rode one when he was back at school.

I raised my hand to answer, but just as that moment, Petey shot his hand up as well (of course!), but I was chosen. Petey shot me a look of annoyance when I answered instead of him.

"It's a Hippogriff, Professor. My dad rode one when he was back at school. He said he had the most amazing experience."

The hippogriff was now pawing the ground with one of its large hooves, and picking at a small dead bird at its feet.

"My, my, could eet be? Eez your fazer ze famous 'Arry 'Otter?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how she pronounced the name. "Hah hah. Yes, Professor."

"Yez. My fazer, Hagrid, told me abou' how he waz ze only brave one to ride ze Hippogriff aroun' ze school. Well, anywayz. Let us begin. Does aneeone wan' to pat Witherbeak, here? Aneeone? Come on, zon't be shy, now."

A girl with long bonde hair walked out from the crowd bravely.

It was Malfoy.

"How hard can this be?" she sneered.

"Wonzerful! We have a volunteer. And you are?"

"Kwynne Malfoy"

"Wonzerful, Kweenee! Ten points to your hous'! Now. Jus' stan' a few metres away from Witherbeak, and zen bow weefout losing eye contact. Eef Witherbeak bows back, zen you may go stroke him. Careful, now!"

Kwynne slowly walked in front of Witherbeak with a sly smile on her face.

Witherbeak stopped playing around with his prey and looked alertly at the girl before her.

She did as she was told; bowed without losing eye contact, then, when Witherbeak bowed back, she moved forward and patted the giant beast.

Everyone gave her a round of applause. Even me, because I had to say, it was pretty brave of her to do that.

Then, without warning, Kwynne leapt onto Witherbeak and laughed. Witherbeak neighed and attempted to throw her off, while Kwynne's smile was wiped off her face and was desperately calling for help. Professor Maxime looked absolutley shocked, as she yelled, "why zid you do zat? Get down! Witherbeak, STOP!"

With a final jolt, Malfoy was thrown off, and flew about ten metres into the air and landed with a nasty sound of breaking bones.

Maxime's voice was getting scared and desparate. "Quick! Someone! Get her to zee hospeetal wing! NOW! Ze rest of you, Clazz dizmizzed!

Malfoy's friends carried her across the grounds to the castle accompanied by Maxime.

Everyone was in a look of total shock. After a while, we all walked to our next class, the image of Malfoy leaping onto Witherbeak still in our heads

Next, was Quidditch with Madame Poochie.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Bad? Good? Awesome? Horrible? Rubbish? Average?**

**You have to tell me!**

**So... Review!**

**Whoever reviews gets a free cookie from me!  
**


	12. Up!

**Hi everyone! **

**Ready to read?**

**Oh yeah... But before you begin, I'd like to say: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**And one last thing before I forget**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of this? You know I don't own HP. Or do I...?

* * *

**Yes, the next class was our first flying lessons with Madam Poochie. (Rather unfortunate name...)

She was a tall woman with long, black frizzy hair and very pale skin. Her bags under her eyes made her look as if she hadn't slept in at least, a fortnight.

Yet, she still had a lot of energy as she greeted us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! First of all, you all know that first years are not allowed to own their own broomsticks? Ok. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Madam Poochie."

A few people laughed in the background. I guessed it was some of Kwynne's friends who had not went with her to the hospital wing. When would Kwynne get back anyway? i hoped the answer would be: She won't come back for quite a while, but I shouldn't raise my hopes up too high.

Madam Poochie scowled at the laughers but continued on. "As I was saying, my name is Madam Poochie-"

Some people sniggered again.

"-And today we will be trying on some of the schools broomsticks." She talked as if the broomsticks were clothes.

With a swish of her wand, several broomsticks came to a halt in front of her, and then she commanded "get into two lines, and face each other."

Everyone did as we were told, I was opposite Valerii and I could see she was itching to get started.

The brooms appeared infront of us with another switch of Poochie's wand (wish I could do that!), and we were told to stand to the left of the brooms.

"When I say go, you have to say "up" in the most commanding but fair voice you can imagine. Ok, one, two, three, GO!"

The word "up" was heard among all the students, but no one seemed to be getting any luck.

"Up!" I shouted. The broom was as rigid as ever.

"Command! Not demand!" Poochie told me.

"UP!" I COMMANDED this time. I thought I saw a twig from the end of the broom leap up.

By the end of the lesson, most people managed to get their broomstick up, while - you guessed it - Petey managed to get it to come up without it whacking him, hitting him, or falling miserably out of his hands like others.

My broomstick was ALMOST as good as Petey's, but unfortunately for him, Poochie was looking at me and only saw ME do it perfectly.

"Excellent, Lily. I see you have your mother and father's flying genes in you! Ten points to Gryffindor. Well done! That was perfect!"

And again, Petey was looking annoyed, almost angry.

Valerii's broomstick fell limp everytime she commanded, so she ended up giving up cursing the broomstick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have fun reviewing!**

**YES YOU MUST REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	13. A grim photograph

**Chapter 13 is up!**

**Hm... Is there anything I need to say before I begin?**

**Oh yes. I LOVE REVIEWS. *hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink*.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

* * *

**At the end of the day, I was digging through my trunk for anything else I may have missed taking out, and found a photo containing 4 unsmiling adults (who looked as if they were forced to take the photo), and 2 cheeking looking little kids, a boy and a girl, both clutching a small doll or a toy gun.

I took it out and pasted it on the wall, next to the large photograph of my whole family and relatives, excluding the ones in the other photo. These people were very much unlike the people in the smaller photo, all smiling, waving, and laughing.

The people in the large photograph were:

- me, my mum, dad, Albus, James.  
- Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Cousin Rose, Cousin Hugo.  
- Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, Cousin Fred, Cousin Roxanne  
- Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Cousin Molly, Cousin Lucy  
- Uncle Charlie  
- Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Cousin Louis, Cousin Dominique, Cousin Victoire.

Valerii crept into the room looking very tired after doing her Potions essay (I had done mine already), and was getting ready for bed when she noticed the small photograph I had newly put on the wall.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"They're my-"

"WAIT! Hold on. Why aren't they moving?" She started prodding and poking the people inside.

"They're my muggle relatives." I answered, laughing. "See, that's my Grandma Petunia, Grandpa Vernon, Uncle Dudley (looking as piggish as his father), his wife Sonia (As thin as Petunia), _their _children, the twins, Donnia and Hardey."

"Wow. Muggle families." was all she said as she sank into her bed and slept.

* * *

**Finished?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Please review!**

**I greatly appreciate it!**

**V**


	14. The clone and their secret

**Hi everyone!**

**How's life?**

**Read on and Review!**

**Disclaimer: You can't make me disclaim! NOoooo! Ok fine. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**P.S Maxxie luver made me write the name Valentina and Valentine! Blame Maxxie luver if you don't like it. :)

* * *

**Today, as usual, a huge flock of owls flew into the hall, showering the students with mail and feathers.

I scanned the flock for my owl, or Valerii's supposed-to-come-today-owl, but found neither of them.

Valerii next to me sighed. " I knew I couldn't get my hands on an owl this year. Dad's business isn't going too well, so were short of money. But if I'm lucky, I might be able to get hold of my brother's old owl. He's go-"

She stopped abruptly, looking up. I followed her glance to a small snowy white owl. Valentina.

She zoomed towards us and up close, she looked quite different.

She halted in front of a very confused Valerii, a letter tied to its leg.

Valerii took the letter, read it, and smiled."My dad says that he could not afford an owl of my description because of you know, business and stuff, but he got this one instead. Doesn't it look exactly like yours? Isn't that cool?"

I felt quite annoyed. Why. WHY? Did she get the EXACTLY same owl as me? I wanted mine to be unique, but now it had a clone.

"Lily. Lily? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh-what? Oh yeah, -I'm fine. What are you going to name it?

Well, I was thinking... Since you named yours Valentina, and our owls looks the same..." anger bubbled inside me again, "then I was thinking that I should name it Valentine? What do you think?"

"I-er-yeah-I guess you could. Listen, I'm going to the bathroom, kay?"

Looking over at Kwynne in the Slytherin table, I saw that her bones were okay and she was actually smiling at the letter she received from her black eagle owl. Wonder what great news she got...

The day continued with History of Magic with the BORING, DULL and DRONING Professor Binns,

Care of Magical creatures where Professor Maxime decided to use smaller creatures this time, and

Charms where we learnt _Wingardium Leviosa. _I had managed to let the feather hover a few centimetres before it miraculously turned a nice blueish colour, earning more points than Petey. I don't know what his problem was. Always shooting me that look of absolute annoyance when I got something better than him.

This afternoon, I was walking along the corridor by myself (Valerii went to deliver mail) and heard shouting around the corner.

" BUT FATHER SAID! HE SAID HIMSELF!" a girl shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME BEFORE! WHY START NOW? HUH?" a boy yelled back.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU! Where have you been all these 2 years? You never returned my letters!"

"Yes. I burnt them. I've been staying with my friend's house these 2 years. Since father kicked me out of the house..."

"He was just angry and upset that his only son got into Hufflepuff. It has broken the family tradition of Slytherins." The girl seemed to be sniffing.

Peering around the corner, slowly and carefully, I saw the girl to be Kwynne Malfoy.

Crying.

The boy? Scorpius Malfoy. A tall figure with brown hair with brilliant blue and green eyes.

So Scorpius was in Hufflepuff? The only non - Slytherin in the Black/Malfoy family since Sirius Black. And he was kicked out of the house just for being in Hufflepuff?

Scorpius also stayed at a friend's house. Yet again like Sirius Black.

I was just about to walk away when the two arguers walked around the corner. Straight into me.

"Lil-" Kwynne stammered. With an angry huff, both stomped away in opposite directions.

"Tell father he won't be expecting me this Christmas. Or the next. Until I know that he really is sorry, and until I forgive him." Scorpius shouted back at his sister.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, I found Valerii by the fire, writing another letter. I sat down and told her everything, and when I had finished, she was stunned.

"Did he really? Are you sure? Wow..."

"Let's put that aside for now, we've got Charms homework to do.

"Oh yeah. My stupid feather won't move. Can I use yours? You know, just incase mine is jinked."

"Hahaha, yeah sure." I digged around my bag. "Here, try it."

"_Wingardium leviosa!" _The feather twitched.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Valerii cried. "It moved! IT MOVED! Yes!"

In the background, I saw Petey lurking around us, going _tsk tsk tsk. _

I scowled at him and he walked away.

After a while, he came out stroking a small ginger tabby cat, then sat down beside us.

"Is your feather still flying yet? I can now fly it as well as Professor Flingles himself. I've read that it's a very basic, elementary spell, I can't believe you still can't do it. Even my cat can do it!"

Valerii blushed but kept practising.

"Well, see you around Lily, Valerii." I'm going to see if I can find _Quidditch: Through the Ages _in it. I hear your father is in it too, Lily."

With that, he walked out the the portrait hole.

* * *

**Yay! My first chapter over 1000 words! (I think) **

**So? What did you think of a Hufflepuff Malfoy? Smart? Ridiculous? Horrible? Nice?**

**Give me your opinon!**

**Also holding a competition. Give me a name for Petey's new cat and I might use it! Write it in the review.**

**Thanks!**


	15. Joy of the Hallowe'en

Hey everyone out there who bothered to read this today! (AND REVIEW!) Sorry for the slow update, did I ever tell you I am slow? No? Well, there you go.

**The legendary Disclaimer: Blah I blah Don't blah Own blah Harry blah Potter blah!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Petey left, leaving us alone with his cat. The cat was _beautiful._ Very much unlike its owner.

I bent down to pick it up, and that's when I saw a small gash around its neck. It kept licking the wound, and after it was satisfied, it gave me a small, sad look, and I knew what was wrong.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Valerii cooed.

"Come look. She has a wound around her neck. It looks like it's barely healing. Here." I pointed to the wound where the cat had started licking again.

"Oh no... Should we do something? Tell Petey..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he knows already. Plus, we have that transfiguration homework to finish."

"Oh yeah, and what was it again?"

***After some while***

When we had almost finished, Petey came through the portrait door, clutching a dusty old book, huffing and puffing like mad.

"What happened to _you_?" I asked.

"Peeves. H-he chased m-me." Petey replied with a scared look. "Tried to throw Mrs Norris at me."

Valerii and I both burst into laughter. He scowled.

"Oh yeah, Petey, what happened to your cat?" Valerii asked, worriedly now.

"Joy? What happened to Joy? Is she alright?"

"Joy? Oh your cat. Didn't you know? She has a wound around her neck. She keeps licking at it. Maybe you should send her to Professor Maxime."

"I agree." I said. "Your cats in your dorm, by the way."

With that, he rushed off and came back seconds later with Joy on his arms.

"Wha- what happened? I go out for a while and this happens to you?" He looked at us. "Did _you_ do this? HUH? HOW COULD YOU?"

"PETEY!" I screamed. We may not be friends, but I assure you we did not do not! I'm sure she had it before you left. You just didn't see it before. And I suggest you run down to Maxime, now."

Not needing a third warning, he rushed out, practically flying.

The day ended, and I didn't see Petey coming back so I decided to go sleep.

***Next day***

The next day I saw Petey at breakfast, not too happy.

"What happened to your cat?" I asked when I was seated.

"Not good. Got bitten by some animal. Recovering in the Hospital Wing while we find out what exactly bit her. They said it looked something like a bird bite or something. Might be poisoned."

"Oh ok."

***Hallowe'en***

September travelled to October, which travelled to the long-awaited day of Hallowe'en. Everyone stepped into the Great hall that night with a look of anticipation and amazement at all the decorations about the place.

There were flying jack-o-lanterns, a huge variety of candy, pumkpin pasty, and so much more. Oh, and the ghosts were a good effect as well.

Petey, Valerii and I were digging into everything, trying everything, some tasting weird, others wonderful.

"Did you know that when my dad was in his first year, a troll was released into the girls toilet? My dad and uncle fought it to save my aunt!

"Cool- Your-"

As then, as if on cue, a GIANT walked into the Great Hall, scattering screaming students. Montgomery stood up, with a SMILE, and said, "Calm down everyone. I'd like to introduce you to Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother."

Some people settled down as Hagrid walked into the Hall, laughing. "Sorry 'bout tha'. Jus' though' I'd change the feast a bit, tha' all."

Realising that we were in safe hands, everyone calmed down, laughing.

* * *

**So? How was it? I need some feedback!**

**Review for a virtual ice-block!**

**Please~!**


	16. Christmas surprise

**Wow how long has it been since I last updated? A month? Sorry people out there who actually reads this but life is pretty busy lately, or I'm just lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with HP.**

**I might finish this story soon. **

I woke to see a figure tearing at something. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Valerii hastily ripping through mounds of presents. Presents? Could it be-

Valerii turned around. "Its Christmas! Come on! Wake up! I want to see what you got!"

"Huh?" I said, still a little sleepy. Looking down the bed. I saw a whole heap of small and large gifts, all wrapped in wonderful bright colours.

"I got a good haul this year, but it still doesn't beat yours. I only got 16" she continued.

"Oh, ok let's see what I got this year" I said as I carefully pulled the ribbon off the first present.

"Just rip it, its going in the bin anyway."

Inside the tiny little package was... a blue pencil sharpener. It came with a card with no writing on it.

Valerii looked astonished. "Woah... what's that?"

"Its a pencil sharpener, I think. Muggles use it to sharpen pencils. Here, you can have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have no use to it anyway."

"Wow. Thanks! I'm going to show this to my sister. She'll be so jealous. Right now, me and her are having a competition. Whoever finds the most Muggle things by the end of the school year wins."

While Valerii was still inspectng the sharpener, Albus walked in the door.

"How did you get in? Boys aren't allowed in girls' dormitories! How'd you do it? I demanded.

"Ah, well that's a mystery isn't it, little sis?" He said. "Well, let's see what you got from Uncle Dudley. I got pen lid. Beat that!"

"Well I got a pencil sharpener! Beat that!" I said in reply.

"I always knew Uncle Dudley favoured _you_, Lily. Well, I've got to go now. I want to go see what James got down at the Great Hall. See you." With that, he walked out the door.

"How do you reckon he got into the gir's dormitories?" Valerii asked, clearly puzzled.

"No idea."


	17. In awe of the glue stick?

**Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. NOTHING!**

**I love reviews! *hint hint***

* * *

I found out that James had gotten a glue stick, that ACTUALLY HAD GLUE IN IT! Even though it was half used by someone already, it attracted quite a crowd. Albus and I had a feeling he was going to get the best present this year, as James was always giving the Dursley's gifts from the magical world, as Aunt Sonia (Uncle Dudley's wife) enjoyed these little presents.

The crowd of students around him, the ones from non-muggle familes at least, were gaping at the glue stick, as if it were the elder's wand.

"Woah! That's so cool! Can I have a taste, James? Please?" One person said.

"James, you promised that I could have some for my hair!" Another said.

Obviously, James was telling everyone different stories about what the glue did, even though he DID know the actual purpose of it.

"One sickle each please! One sickle for one touch of the glue! Hey you there! You gave me a knut!" He was shouting.

Sitting down for breakfast, I heard a group of muggle-born students saying, "I have a thousands of those back at home. I could make a fortune out of it!"

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Joy was stalking around the room, apparently healthy again. Petey appeared and fed her fish biscuits, but not looking quite what a person should look after they're pet is well again.

"Hey your cat is better!" I said, scrathing the cat behind its ears.

"No she isn't." He replied. "If they can't find a cure soon for her, she might die."

"Oh. Didn't you say she was poisoned by some bird?" Valerii tuned in.

"No I said the bite mark like one."

"Well then," I said, "What if- what if it got bitten by a Hippogriff?"

"That's crazy, hippogriffs aren't venomous. I've read about them and I'm pretty sure our one can't poison anything."

"No, bu-"

Ashleigh Jones ran into the portrait door. "You-you have to-"

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Come- come quick. On the school grounds. Near-near Hagrid's cottage." **(A/N: Hagird's cottage is rebuilt! YAY!)**

Not waiting for anyone's reply, she rushed out.

I followed her out, with Valerii and Petey (still holding his cat) following behind.

When we FINALLY arrived at the scene( the stairs caused a bit of trouble), we foundsome people were huddled in a circle.

The sight we saw was unbelievable.

* * *

**Thankyou to all who have stayed with Lily till now!**

**But you STILL have to review!**

**I'm watching...**

**By pressing**

**This button**

**Here,**

**You will**

**Get a **

**VIRTUAL**

**PAPERCLIP!**

**Go on! **

**Press it.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Just a few books

**Hi people its been a while**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...**

**

* * *

**

A hippogriff was lying on its side, looking like it was suffocating. It was beating its wings about, making loud squawking noises like the time it bucked Kwynne off. Hagrid was desperately trying to shoo everyone off, without success. Professor Maxime was trying to calm the poor creature down, while Madam Pomfrey pushed through the crowd.

"What has happened here?" Madam Promfrey demanded.

"We zon't know," Maxime said. "We saw 'im through ze windo' rollin' around in pain."

McGanagally came, and ordered everyone back to the castle. Every groaned and complained, but eventually all trudged back. I thought I saw a figure looking like James dash behind one of Hagrid's over sized pumpkins.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Petey said, "yesterday, I was reading a few books on hippogriffs, and in one of them, it said something about what just happened down there."

"And?" I said.

He rushed off somewhere and came back with about 6 heavy, brown books.

"That's a few?" I asked.

"Well, I usually read about twe-"

"Hurry up!" Valerii shouted impatiently.

"Yeah, on page 846, Part 67, chapter 35 paragr-"

"Just read it!"

"Fine. When this creature rolls in pain around the ground, it is said that it has been in contact with something or someone that allows poison all around its body."

"And so.. when it bit your cat, is that what happens?" Seeing Petey's glare, I quickly added "No, no, I didn't mean that your cat is poisonous or vile or anything..."

"Whatever, I don't care about the silly hippogriff anyway, I just care about my cat." With that, he walked away.

When he was gone, I said, "I still think I'm right."

"So..should we-should we tell someone?"

"Maybe not now, we should read a bit more about this." I said, pointing to the heavy books Petey forgot to take with him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"I can't read that! I'll be snoring by the second word!" Knowing Valerii, she actually might do that.

"Well then, drink some coffee."

"What's coffee?" she asked. I almost thought she was joking until I remembered her family didn't have muggles.

"Oh, its this brown..thing... My Uncle Dudley took me to drink it once, in a muggle shop, but it was horrible. It's supposed to keep you up, though.

"Huh..interesting.."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading!**

**And remember, the button that says 'review' is waiting!**

**Good bye.**


	19. A matchstick Nundu

**Hey my ever faithful readers and reviewers! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: No no no everything does not belong to me D:**

"Stop reading, Petey! Haven't you started the mound of homework we have?" I demanded. "We have a 15 inch essay from Picklehea-"

"Yes, yes I know, I know." He said impatiently.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I've finished."

Some of the first years stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said, looking up. "I have!"

"It would be nice if you shared some answers..." Valerii muttered. "Now, what did we have to write about again?"

****next day****

"Now, I hope you've all done your essays. If not, then-" Pickleheads did a cutting motion to his throat.

Valerii gulped amazingly loud.

"Come on, give in your parchments. Stop dawdling!"

"Today, we will be transfiguring a matchstick into a toothpick." He cleared his throat. "I would have wanted you lot to do the feather to bird again, since all of you failed, but um, I was told by the headmaster that it was too advanced. So, um well then, hurry up! The matchstick's not gonna fly to you, you know!"

Valerii was having trouble with hers, so I was helping. Pickleheads suddenly looms over us, and growls, "having fun?"

"A lot." I said.

He suddenly leans forward and says, "Do. Not. Help. If Spindles cannot do it on her own, then maybe she can come to my office later to practise with me." He walked away smiling.

His breath stank.

Fortunately, Valerii wasn't the only one who didn't fully succeed. Marina burnt her eyebrows when she tapped her matchstick too hard.

As for Petey, well, what else could you except. Of course he transfigured the matchstick into a perfect toothpick. It would be weird if he didn't. For doing this, Pickleheads said, "good," and walked off. Nicest thing he's said all day, and possibly all week.

****after class****

A girl from Ravenclaw came up to Petey as we were leaving class to deliver a message.

"Petey? You're needed in the Hospital Wing, now."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know."

****Gryffindor common room****

Petey walked in, sat down and started reading.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. McGanagally said my cat might be part Nundu, and that the hippogriff is better than it was yesterday. She says my cat may be the one who caused the hippogriff's strange actions."

"Well that sounded like a whole lot of nothing. And what is a nundu?"

"An extremely dangerous leopard who's breath carries death and disease. No wonder the shopkeeper at Magical Menagerie said no one wanted Joy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Get a virtual Professor Pickleheads for reviewing!  
****l  
l  
V**

**( )-( )**  
**( -_- )**  
**(")-('')**


	20. Partings, not just of people

**Hi there. Here's chapter 20! (last chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I will never own harry potter and you know that.**

* * *

It has been a few months after the cat incident. It was discovered that Joy may have decided to take a pleasant little stroll outside of castle grounds, only to receive a bite from a beast much larger than her. Although she was recovering quite rapidly, Petey's cat still passed away, sadly, causing much grief to her owner.

As for the hippogriff, it survived.

It was time for all the students of Hogwarts to return home for the end of year. Valerii waved to her parents as she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, while staring in awe at the only survivor of the killing curse, my dad. Then she saw my mum, who was the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and squealed in delight.

"You have to come over in the holidays!" Valerii said to me, bouncing up and down like a small child.

"Sure." I replied, smiling.

All the people on the platform took it in turns to go through the barrier, so as to not attract attention from muggles.

On the other side, Petey came over and said to us, "don't forget to write! Its really boring where I live."

We all agreed to write to each other, and parted our own ways.

Just for two months.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope that was a good enough ending for you.**

**:)**

**Farewell (:**


End file.
